Hidden
by KSStar
Summary: It was just a regular morning at the Killian household, but little did Layla know that on that day her life would never be the same.


**Chapter 1 **

Her alarm clock was ringing. It was another day. She quickly turned it off before it woke her sleeping husband by her side. Producing and directing shows every night at Kaleido Star, had taken its toll on a now older Yuri Killian, so she would let him sleep in a bit more. He mumbled something incomprehensible, but Layla just gently touched his arm and got out of bed.

Closing the door gently, she headed straight to another bedroom where someone else was already expecting her. There she was, in her own room decorated with a strip of wall paper picturing dancing rabbits surrounding the four walls, her one year old daughter in her crib sticking her arms out wanting to be held.

"Hi sweetie, come to mommy" she spoke as she picked her up. Katherine Killian, Kate, with her ocean eyes and angel hair quickly molded herself into her mother's arms, already starting to fuss about her morning hunger.

Layla was still getting acquainted with motherhood. For many years, she never thought she could love something other than her beloved circus, but her long-time partner then husband and her daughter proved her wrong. Having her daughter made her understand the true meaning of unconditional love. And together with Yuri, she had a sense of family which she unconsciously wished for.

Nonetheless, ever since her birth of her child she had been missing her mother more. She was terrified of having such a small human in her arms, wishing her mother was by her side advising her, comforting her. She also thought of how hard it must have been for her mother knowing that on top of the suffering of her illness, she would eventually leave a 7 year old Layla behind. Now a mother herself, Layla couldn't even begin to think of her baby becoming motherless. But thinking about how Yuri would have been so different from her own father, slightly calmed her thoughts down.

"Good morning Macquarie." Layla spoke as she entered the kitchen, cutting her previous thoughts and settling Kate on her baby chair.

"Good morning Miss Layla. I see we have a very hungry baby...!" Macquarie automatically changed her voice pitch when talking to Kate. Her morning spontaneity and energy made Layla thank the skies for her. She was so good with her baby, helping her with her breakfast which allowed Layla to drink her morning coffee in piece.

Shortly after, Yuri entered the kitchen, showered and dressed in his usual suit. He went straight to her daughter and kissed her cheeks multiple times.

"Good morning Katy! Did you have a good night sleep?" Kate smiled looking at his father and sprung her plastic dolphin spoon suddenly towards him which he quickly avoided due to his intact fast reflexes.

"Good morning it _is_." he now said to Layla kissing her with a slight smirk on his face. He and Layla were finally returning to their normal sex life pre-baby, and last night had put Yuri in a good mood. Layla just ignored his provocativeness, pretending to continue reading the newspaper.

"Oh, is that the review from last night?" he asked as he sat down and began pouring himself some coffee.

"Yes, I guess they liked it …" Layla never really cared about reviews. She knew who would write them and knew they weren't experts in the circus business.

Now looking at a hungry Yuri, she started giving him her honest review which Yuri carefully listened to. Changing little details here and there, which she insisted made a huge difference even though it would probably be unnoticed by the general audience. Layla was beginning to slowly come back to work since she had her baby. She would go to the major meeting, final cast decisions and watch the premieres and finales. Even though it was a surprise to her to genuinely want to spend time with her baby daughter at home, she also never wanted to feel distanced from Kaleido Star.

In between their conversation, someone rang the doorbell. "Who could it be so early?" Yuri commented between them, whilst spreading butter on his toast not really paying attention. They waited until one of their maids would come in and inform them.

"Miss Layla there is someone here to see you. Says it's important. Should I let him in?" she called.

"No." Yuri answered before her wife had the chance, standing up from his chair. He didn't like the idea for an unidentified man wanting to speak to his wife so early in the morning. He could hear Layla objecting to his overly protectiveness but soon her voice faded as he headed outside their home and approached the front gate.

"Can I help you?" Yuri's voice was firm, but he was surprised to see that it was only a boy, around 7 or 8 years old. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, skinny.

"Could I speak to…Layla Hamilton please?" the kid said slowly, reading her name from a piece of paper in his hands as if he couldn't remember it by the time he was supposed to say it out load.

"What's this about?" Layla had arrived by that point. She managed to have a serious tone of voice yet appropriate to a child that age.

"Um… Well, my mother told me to give you this" the boy handed over a thick envelop through the openings of the gate. "She said it is very important for you to read it."

Layla received the envelop against Yuri's judgement.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she asked, looking funny at his face as if …

"Kevin."


End file.
